


Damn Vampires

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Salvatore house, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me-,"</p><p>"No," was his split second answer, firm and non-negotiable. He was not going to kiss a damn vampire, especially one he's only just met and was that forward about it.</p><p>"Please?" he smirked and Derek growled low again, but louder to get his point across. He would bite him, no regret or sorry. He would bite him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Vampires

"And where on earth have you been hiding this werewolf?" it sounded like the vampire was speaking more to himself than to Damon, or Stefan, or even him. Derek didn't know the guy, but he'd caught his scent before he even entered the house. He was, apparently, Damon's friend from his labrat days. He had to admit that the guy was good-looking, attractive in a dark way. And that accent wasn't helping his resolve to stay away from anyone that Damon called friend.

"Ah, Lorenzo Derek, Derek Lorenzo," the older Salvatore introduced and the new vampire instantly held his hand out to shake. The wolf eyed him, watching him cautiously as he also reached out and shook his hand, the mans grip tightening slightly, but not in a threatening way. Derek couldn't sense any threat coming from him. He was surprisingly calm, but had a faint fondness towards Derek, a childish curiosity in his eyes. It felt like he was a new toy for him or something.

"Please, call me Enzo," he smirked and turned his hand over, gradually pulling it closer to his lips until he gently kissed his knuckles. That was when he felt his heart slowly speed up, his breaths coming in quicker and his eyes widened slightly. His head was screaming at him, saying _backaway, getouttathehouse, leavethedamnvampiresalone, didhereallyjustkisshishand? runrunrunrunrunrun._

He didn't how, but his walls were gone, his guard fell when he faltered in response to that little thing that Lorenzo did. He never expected it. And that was what the guy wanted, because only a few seconds later he was pulled into him, their chests colliding and the vampire had his arm wrapped around his back, holding him in place. His other hand had entangled with his, and now they were basically holding hands.

Derek instantly composed himself and growled low and dangerous, his eyes flashing a bright blue and his teeth elongated, baring them. The vampire didn't actually seem completely bothered by his sudden change. He wavered a little, like he didn't expect it, but he immediately smirked again, like he wasn't initially stunned.

"You never told me he could control his shift," Lorenzo called to Damon, who actually seemed a bit confused by whatever... this was.

"Because you only just met him. I wasn't planning on giving you a full bio on him," the Salvatore snarked back.

"He's a different breed," Stefan spoke up.

"I can speak for myself," he growled, eyeing the two other vampires before looking back at Lorenzo. "Let go," he practically ordered, but he didn't listen, instead his arms around him tighten and he felt their bodies get closer, almost completely aligned together.

"No," he said teasingly, his head tilting slightly to the side and his smirk just seemed to keep growing.

"Let.Go," he demanded, his grip on the vampires hand tightening painfully, and he could see it hurt him from the twitch in his face.

"On one condition..." he paused, seeming to wait for some form of confirmation to continue.

 Derek gave a nod, as if to say 'what?'

"Kiss me-,"

"No," was his split second answer, firm and non-negotiable. He was not going to kiss a damn vampire, especially one he's only just met and was that forward about it.

 "Please?" he smirked and Derek growled low again, but louder to get his point across. He would bite him, no regret or sorry. He would bite him.

Lorenzo gave him a nod, his smirk still there as he gradually untangled them, stepping back to give him room. Derek gave him another quieter growl before he walked over to Stefan, grabbing the book from his hand before turning to leave. He only got a few steps when he suddenly stopped, taking a second to hate himself before he turned around again, but walked back over to Enzo.

He grabbed him by the neck of his jacket and pulled him forward, their lips clashing and he felt their teeth knock. Derek tilted his head a little, trying to deepen it for only a couple of seconds before he pulled away, seeing the surprised look on the vampires face, the Salvatores' too.

He cleared his throat and turned to leave as fast as his walking could take him, keeping his head down with his grip on the book like a vice. He turned the corner out of the room and slowed down a little.

" _I like your friend,_ " he caught Lorenzo saying. He sounded thoroughly amused, completely happy with himself. Derek gave a quiet growl to himself.

" _I think he heard you,_ " Stefan muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Another odd pairing :) I hope you liked it xD


End file.
